Automated dialing systems are broadly used in multiple industries such as telemarketing. Typically, when an originator, such as a telemarketing firm, contacts a target such as a consumer via telephone, the originator utilizes an automated dialing system that is configured to select the target's phone number from a list of telephone numbers for multiple targets. When the target answers the telephone, the automated dialing system routes the call to an agent of the originator.
Certain regulations prohibit the use of fully automated dialing systems in communications with certain targets. The present disclosure may provide a solution in a system which includes an automated component and a human component.